


Ramen and Chill

by Jazazamine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Always a tiny bit of angst when it comes to Akechi and 3rd semester, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, minor fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/pseuds/Jazazamine
Summary: It's Ryuji's turn to hang out with Akechi. They go out and enjoy some ramen together and get closer than they expected to ever be.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Ramen and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO UH, this is my first explicit, hello?? Please be gentle? Always feel free to message me to see what tags I might need to add if I missed any. Also I'm terribly sorry if the formatting is weird. I don't write it in the drafts, I write it in another program. As I get use to AO3, I'll make sure to adjust new fics properly.

“Wow. It looks like a waitin’ room or somethin’…” Ryuji thinks aloud.

Goro rolls his eyes, “you’re more than welcome to just leave, Sakamoto-san.”

This was another attempt of Ren telling the other Phantom Thieves that they need to spend time with Goro because everyone works better together when they can trust each other or some bullshit like that. ‘I hate him’ Goro keeps telling himself. Goro doesn’t hate Ren, but if he thinks that enough, maybe he will.

He doesn’t.

Ryuji slides off his shoes and then parks himself onto Goro’s sofa, “nah.”

“Then don’t complain.”

Goro’s apartment consisted of—well—basically nothing. The living room had a couch and a TV. There was also a small table littered with magazines and crossword puzzles, presumably where Goro ate his instant meals if he wasn’t eating them at the kitchen counter. There was also a sliding door nearby and beyond it was the bedroom and tiny bathroom that contained enough room for a toilet and a shower. Goro’s apartment didn’t have much. It never needed stupid decorations. He planned on dying and still plans on remaining dead after they restore the world back to their true reality.

He really hates this. He doesn’t want anyone to get close to him.

“Come on, dude. Ya gotta lighten up,” Ryuji leans forward and picks up a summer edition magazine that has the label: ‘Learn more about The Detective Prince, Akechi-kun!’ He can’t help but snicker, “you seriously keep this shit? I always knew you were conceited.”

Goro swears he’s going to kill him. “They always hand me a copy once the interviews are done,” he manages to spit out instead of going for his throat, “please put that away…”

“Why? Somethin’ in here I shouldn’t see?” Ryuji’s got a devious look on his face as he opens to the section where Goro stands in a rather seductive pose, shirtless, beach ball propped up under his arm, sunglasses adorning his head, and on the next page, questions that Goro answered for them, “dude what the eff!?” he closes it immediately, his face beet red.

Goro grins, “what’s the matter, Sakamoto? Can’t handle it?” Although he feels quite embarrassed about Ryuji seeing him like that in a magazine, it feels good to poke fun at him, seeing him riled up like this.

“Screw this. I’m hungry,” Ryuji says, changing topics, “whatcha got to eat?”

Goro sighs and heads to the kitchen and pulls some instant noodle cups from the cabinet.

“Whoa. Seriously?” Ryuji comes up and stares down at the instant noodles, “that’s all ya got?”

“I don’t cook, so yes.”

“If we’re gonna eat noodles, we’re gonna eat some good ones. I know a place. I’ve taken Ren there a couple of times! It’s in Ogikubo!”

“Ugh. Fine.”

— —

Two bowls of ramen are set in front of them. Ryuji’s is a spicy pork ramen bowl while Goro’s was the non-spicy version. Ryuji breaks apart some chopsticks and digs in, slurping up the hot noodles and broth while Goro settles on eating the slices of meat first.

“Ya gotta save the best part for last!” Ryuji whines with a mouthful of noodle.

“I am,” Goro glares, “and don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“But ya got a shit ton of meat in your mouth!”

“Just shut up and eat.”

The boys ate in silence, looking over at one another occasionally, secretly in a race to see who can finish first.

“Honestly, I’m kind of surprised ya came with me to this place,” Ryuji finally speaks, swirling the meat around in the remaining broth before dropping it into his mouth, “I thought you would’ve insisted on staying at your apartment.”

“It was tempting.” Goro picks up the bowl, gulping down the still hot broth, the warmth of it trailing down inside him. He peers over from his bowl, feeling Ryuji’s gaze on him, “is there something on your mind?”

Ryuji looks away and finishes his bowl, then back over to Goro’s. They finished at the same time. “Not really. I was just seein’ if I could eat faster than ya.”

“Funny. I was doing the same.” Goro doesn’t know if he’s feeling a bit hot because of the ramen settling in his stomach, or if it was because Ryuji gave him a goofy grin.

“Ramen’s also just nice when it’s cold as shit outside like this.”

“For once, we’re in agreement, Sakamoto.”

“Well, let’s get back to yer place,” Ryuji laughs a bit before opening his wallet, his mouth gapes, “ah shit…”

“What is it?” Goro looks down at the empty wallet, “Sakamoto…”

“I forgot I haven’t gotten my allowance yet… aaaaghhhhh!”

“Quiet down, I’ll pay--” Goro opens up his wallet, normally what would be full of cash and a card issued from Shido, are not there, “fuck me…”

“Bro, are you serious?? I didn’t expect you to be broke either with that fancy ass apartment!”

“In this reality, I haven’t committed any crimes… even though I still have my apartment, it looks like it’s not paid for by Shido, but by some other means…” Goro raises his hand to his chin, “well. This is a predicament.”

“…this reality won’t remember if we run, right?” Ryuji asks, proposing that they’d just bolt.

“Bold of you, Sakamoto, to suggest such a thing,” Goro smirks.

The two plan their getaway and as if he was summoned, a man in a tan jacket and wavy dark brown hair walks in. He adjust his glasses and sits down nearby. Goro turns and glares, imagining a thousand ways to end this man’s life right here, right now.

“That won’t be necessary, Akechi-kun, Sakamoto-kun.”

Goro calmly swallows, taking a deep breath, “Maruki…”

“Maruki!?” Ryuji looks over, “why are you here!?”

Maruki laughs nervously, “I wanted a bowl of ramen?”

Goro narrows his eyes at him. He doesn’t buy it. “Your,” and Goro wraps these words in finger quotes, “God sensing powers,” he drops his hands, “lead you here.”

Maruki just chuckles and places some money on the counter, “their bowls are on me today.”

Ryuji just looks over at Goro and shrugs. Goro, however, isn’t having it.

“I don’t _need_ your sympathy,” Goro spits, “this isn’t going to help make us pick your gross reality.”

“I don’t expect it to, Akechi-kun. I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Maruki smiles and orders a bowl for himself. Goro huffs and walks out, obviously in a bad mood now. Ryuji follows closely behind him.

“Bro, you… gonna be okay?” Ryuji asks concernedly. 

“Do not call me that… I am not your bro.”

“Jeez… just when I thought we were finally getting along.”

G oro spins around and faces him, “I’m going back home.  I suggest you do the same.”

“Whoa, what’s the rush?”

“You’ve fulfilled Ren’s task, did you not? There’s no need to spend anymore time with me.”

Ryuji takes a step forward, causing Goro to take two steps back. “Maybe I actually wanna spend some time with ya. Yeah, at first it was cuz Ren asked me to, but back there, I was having fun!” Ryuji takes another step forward, “besides, it’s not like ya have anythin’ better to do.”

Goro sucks in his breath, “fine. Whatever.”

The train ride back was dreadfully quiet.

—  — 

The sky above them darkens significantly as even ing approaches  as t hey make their way back into Goro’s apartment. Ryuji slides off his  shoes and  jacket and takes his place back on the couch  while  Goro  does the same,  and sits down at the small table, leaning over it with his arms and head resting on them.

“I want to… apologize,” Goro finally speaks.

“Eh? Whatcha going on about?” Ryuji slides off the couch and sits down next to him, “there’s nothing you need be sorry for. If anything, I should be saying sorry for being so pushy…”

“That’s just your personality, Sakamoto, but I suppose I accept your apology anyway,” he lifts his head off his arms and looks over at Ryuji, giving a faint smile, “minus _him_ , I did rather enjoy our time together today...”

“Yeah,” Ryuji smiles.

Goro  tenses up slightly as the silence between them starts to get louder. Ryuji’s smile does things to him that it shouldn’t. Fuck. This was a mistake. ‘I’ve should’ve kicked Sakamoto out’ he thinks as Ryuji moves closer to him.

“You okay? Ramen upset yer stomach or somethin?” Ryuji asks, feeling Goro’s forehead with the back of his hand, “actually yer quite warm--”

Goro swiftly takes his hands and puts them on Ryuji’s shoulders, shoving him back to arms length, “I’m  _fine_ , Sakamoto.” Goro’s never been more flustered in his entire life.

Ryuji shrugs, “if yer sure.” He pauses for a moment, then his eyes fall upon the TV, “where’s the remote?”

Goro swiftly grabs it and hands it to Ryuji, their fingers brushing against one another, which seems to get a reaction from both of them. Ryuji stares at his hand for a moment, then turns on the TV to break the silence.

“Oh dude, one of the Neo Featherman episodes…”

“It’s episode thirty-five.”

“Akechi, are you a secret Neo Featherman fan?” Ryuji smirks.

“It’s just common knowledge!” Goro bites back, then admits quietly, “but yes I like Neo Featherman… what of it!?”

“N-Nothing! It’s just… kinda cute to see ya passionate about it? I guess??”

“...cute?” Goro’s jaw goes slack, his cheeks lighting up at the word cute.

“Y-Yeah. You only get worked up about fighting shadows in the Metaverse so it’s… it’s like I’m seeing a different side of ya.” Ryuji rubs the back of his neck timidly.

T he two of them quiet down again and watch the episode. As it ends and the next one begins, Ryuji eyes wander on over to the magazine he opened up earlier,  then lets them linger on Goro. He can feel his heartbeat speeding up as he feels the need to ask, “so uh… do they really look like that?”

“Does what looks like what, Sakamoto? Use your words.” Goro keeps his focus on the TV until Ryuji grabs the section that the detective was featured in and blocks his view.

“Yer abs… I always imagined a nerd like you would be like twig.”

“Seriously?” Goro looks over at him, slightly annoyed that he would ask that now of all times, “I boulder and cycle. Of course I have some muscle built up. Plus our fighting in the Metaverse is a great workout too.”

“Show me,” Ryuji demands.

“No,” Goro sighs.

“C’mon what’s the big deal?? Or is it a fake photo after all?”

“It’s not fake.”

“Then prove it!”

“Very well,” Akechi grimaces, hating that Ryuji always seems to goad him into doing something to prove himself right. He sits up on his knees and slowly untucks his shirt and starts to undo the buttons one by one, Ryuji oddly watching in anticipation. Goro gets the last button undone and pulls apart his shirt, exposing his lean muscle for Ryuji to see.

“Dude…” Ryuji trails a hand down Goro’s abs.

Goro fights back a reaction as he lets Ryuji’s hands wander down his chest and stomach. He feels heat coil in his lower back as Ryuji’s fingers traces the edge of his pants. ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck’ Goro thinks, ‘don’t do this to me…’

His body doesn’t listen. Damn traitorous thing. With all the poking and prodding, Goro’s become hard. Ryuji definitely notices.

“Shit… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“S’fine,”Goro breathlessly says, “it’s… it’s nice…”

R yuji swallows  thickly as he keeps his eyes on Goro’s pecs, “so uh, you sensitive or somethin’?”

“I’m not—ah!” Goro swiftly covers his mouth with his palm as a thumb brushes over his erect nipple, “Sakamoto, what the fuck?”

T he two stare at each other, blush both creeping up their cheeks and ears.

“I’m sorry, Akechi…” Ryuji pulls back and chuckles quietly, “I’m not sure what—”

“Just shut up and come here,” Goro demands, grabbing a hold of Ryuji’s jaw, “you started it, now finish it.”

Ryuji whimpers a bit at the grip as moves forward again, palming his fist against Goro’s bulge, causing him to moan quietly. Goro unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants, sliding them off hurriedly and leans back against the couch as Ryuji continues to rub him through his boxer briefs. Shit, at this rate, it won’t be long before he comes.  The motion suddenly stops and Goro opens his eyes to see Ryuji’s face twisted up, lost in thought.

“What’s the problem…?” Goro pants.

“It’s gonna… it’s gonna sound weird, man.” Ryuji looks down, unsure.

“You’re already touching my dick, what could make this weirder? Just do whatever you want.”

“Then..” Ryuji mumbles and slurs his words together, “Ineedyaonthecouch…”

“Sakamoto, I can’t understand you when you talk like that.”

“S-Sit on the couch,” Ryuji manages to say, “and take t-those off…”

Goro grins and complies, now sitting stark naked on his sofa. Ryuji turns red as he sees Goro’s full length lay against his stomach. His head clouds over as he sinks to his knees, slotting himself between Goro’s legs, stroking the dick with his hand, thumb rolling over the head, smearing the precum around the tip. Goro groans quietly as he snakes his fingers into Ryuji’s hair and grabs a fistful of it, pulling it taut.

Ryuji whines and parts his mouth, sliding the mass into it. The wet heat elicits another noise from Goro who pushes upward into Ryuji’s face until his nose was buried in the pubic hair.

“Fuck, Sakamoto—you feel so good—ah!”

R yuji hums in response, sliding back up the length before settling back down, repeating the motion. With a free hand, Ryuji unzips his pants and slides them and his boxers down, sighing in relief as he starts to stroke himself. He flutters his tongue around Goro absentmindedly as he worked on his own dick. The whole process is sloppy, clearly his first time, but fuck if it didn’t feel good anyway.

Goro’s sharply inhales as Ryuji plunges deeply, “Fuck — I’m close..!!” He takes both his hands and shoves Ryuji down on his cock, stuffing his face full as orgasms, pounding out each wave  of  come down his throat.

Ryuji’s eyes water as he chokes and swallows Goro’s bitter fluid, coming up for air as soon as he let’s go of him. Panting heavily,  Ryuji continues to rub himself, “W-Where…”

“Not on my floor…” Goro says dryly.

Ryuji stands up and towers over Goro on the couch as he comes, the mess trailing down his chest, pooling into the grooves of his muscles.

They both pant heavily as Ryuji plops next to him on the sofa leaning against his shoulder.

“Wow…” Ryuji squeaks.

“Sakamoto…” Goro deadpans.

“W-What?”

Goro gestures at the mess Ryuji left on him, “you better clean this up.”

—  — 

W ith the mess clean, and clothes back on, Ryuji and Goro sit back down on the couch.

“Heh… never thought that would happen in a million years,” Ryuji laughs.

“I didn’t expect that from you either,” Goro says playfully, “normally everything you do is predictable, Sakamoto, but this—this was different.”

Ryuji smirks and leans his head back against Goro. Oddly enough, Goro finds himself wanting to get closer and snakes an arm around Ryuji, wrapping it loosely around his waist.

They both end up falling asleep sitting up, arms entangled around one another as the Neo Featherman ending theme whispered in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my good friend, Armae, who helped me out with a lot with this and inspires me to do Rarepairs. Thank you <3


End file.
